Mi corarazon y mis recuerdos
by waterflowermoon
Summary: ¿Phineas, es que no te das cuenta?- pregunto entre sollozos- ¡No quiero sufrir mas¡¿Es que no sabes que te amo!
1. Chapter 1

Hola ^^ soy nueva en fanfiction, por lo que este es mi primer fic. Espero que os guste.

Copyright. Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son prpiedad de DanPovenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

**Epilogo**

Era un dia precioso para muchos, menos para ella. El sol alumbraba su cara, haciendole recordar viejos y alegres momentos, donde la felicidad aun existia en su corazon, donde tenia aun ese brillo especial que la caracterizaba. Había sufrido mucho desde que cumplio los 12 y aun seguia sufriendo a causa los malos recuerdos.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, como todos la conocian, era una chica alegre y enamorada, dispuesta a ayudar a quien sea, una chica con mucha voluntad y valor para hacer las cosas. Ahora esa imagen solo quedaba en el recurdo de las tantas personas que había conocido,sus ojos azules solor mostraban dolor y tristeza.

-Despues de tanto tiempo...-dijo con la voz apagada.

_Una vez esuche en un cuento, que los sueños se hacen realidad,que la magia existe y que el amor durara y sera correspondido. Lo unico verdadero de esa historia fue que el amor durara, ya que lo he llevado conmigo durante años y años, aferrandome al dolor de que no estes a mi lado, aferrandome al dolor de que no te des cuenta de que yo te amo._

_No quiero ser tu amiga, ni tu hermana, quiero ser alguien especial en tu vida, en tu corazon, quiero que sientas esto, este amor que me esta matando de mucho que quiera olvidar se que no podre, ya que te has grabado con fuego en mi corazon . Despues de tanto tiempo te volvere a ver, pero ten por seguro que ya no esperare... _


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ^^ soy nueva en fanfiction, por lo que este es mi primer fic. Espero que os guste.

Copyright. Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DanPovenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

**Perdida en la oscuridad**

****El viento azotaba ferozmente las hojas de los arboles con la fría brisa de la noche. Al fin estaba en su casa, esa casa que tantos recuerdos le traía, felices y triste. Pero al fin y al cabo eran recuerdos que se quedaron grabados. Isabella ya habia llegado a Danville, su hogar, ahora que estaba allí se sentía sola,muy sola...

Después de dos largos años en París, había logrado convencer a su tía de volver y sentía feliz por eso. La pena era que había vuelto sola, pero su tía le mandaría dinero para mantenerse. Todo había sido muy complicado para ella desde que se fué. Dejó atrás a tantas personas, pero sus recuerdos se fueron con ella y siempre habían permanecido a su lado consiguiendo sacarle aun que sea una pequeña sonrisa.

_Cuanto tiempo, cuantos recuerdos... ¿Por qué mamá? ¿Por qué tubiste que desaparecer de mi vida? No sabes lo doloroso que fué para mi enfrentarme a tu ausencia ¿Por qué no estube contigo ese día? ¡Nunca me lo perdonare! _

_Te perdí a ti, a mis amigos, a la persona que amo. Pero lo peor fue perderme a mi misma y a una parte de mi vida. No entiendo como pude llegar a esto, tampoco entiendo lo que te hicieron, pero encontraré la respuesta.  
_

El corazon apagado y triste puede ser el arma mas letal, eso Isabella lo sabía muy bien, pero no había venido a lamentarse de cosas que ya sucedieron, había venido a buscar respuesta y a ser posible a darle un giro a su vida._  
_

* * *

Bueno ¿que les ha parecido?

Se que es corto pero queria poner como una introduccion, los demas capitulos puedo asegurarles que seran mas largos y emocionantes.

Besos :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ^^ soy nueva en fanfiction, por lo que este es mi primer fic. Espero que os guste.

Copyright. Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DanPovenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

**Lo que pierdo, lo recupero.**

Frente a un espejo y con la mirada perdida se encontraba Isabella. Estaba observando lo que había cambiado estos ultimos años. Su cuerpo se habia desarrollado, ya no usaba el lazo rosa ni el pelo tan lacio, simplemente se lo solia ondular. Ahora usaba maquillaje, tacones, y ropa menos chillona. No solo había cambiado por fuera también había cambiado por dentro.

_Ya no soy la misma, aquella niña dulce de 12 años se ha quedado atrás,no estoy segura de que aun este dentro de mi. La gente se dara cuenta pero no se como se tomaran esto, quizas dejen de hablarme o tal vez solo finjan que sigo siendo la misma._

Desvió su vista del espejo para bajar las escaleras. Su primer día de instituto la esperaba.

Antes de seguir su camino, miro con añoranza la casa de enfrente, donde había pasado tantos momentos junto a sus amigos. Esas pequeñas frases que significaban tanto como el ''¿que estais haciendo'' o ''ahí estas Perry'' son las que le sacaban de vez en cuando una sonrisa.

**_Flasback_**

**_-¿De verdad tienes que irte?- pregunto Gretchen  
_**

**_-Sí,prometo que te escribiré, mientras tanto tu seras la jefa- dijo Isabella dandole un fuerte abrazo. En verdad le dolia irse, pero en esos momentos era lo mejor.  
_**

**_Isabella miró a sus amigos con tristeza, Buford estaba usando a Balgeet de pañuelo, las chicas estaban llorando, Ferb le daba animos con la mirada y Phineas, tenía una gran sonrisa. Isabella se acerco a Phineas y le dio un abrazo.  
_**

**_-Isabella, en verdad no comprendo porque tienes que irte pero quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo,siempre te recordaremos. Siempre te recordare como mi mejor amiga...-dijo Phineas correspondiendo al abrazo. Isabella ante estas palabras se emociono y solto una lagrima que fue acompañada de muchas otras.  
_**

**_-Phineas ¿sabes? Aunque este allí me llevaré conmigo todos estos recuerdos que formamos juntos tanto buenos como malos, porque cada uno de ellos forma parte de mi vida. Os recordare a todos y a ti Phineas no solo te recordare como mi mejor amigo si no como la persona ''especial'' que eres para mi- respodio Isabella entre sollozos. Se separo de Phineas con dificultad y se metio en el coche. Miro a traves de la ventanilla y lo vio sonriendo, con esa sonrisa tan grande tras la cual estaba la tristeza de ver a su mejor''amiga'' partir.  
_**

**_Fin flasback  
_**

Ese recuerdo aun la entristecia pero las palabras de Phineas de verdad la llenaron de alegria de alguna forma. ¿Vivirian aun en esa casa? Sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando vio a a dos chicos altos saliedo de la casa. Uno tenía el cabello verde y vestia muy bien y el otro era pelirrojo, y con una forma estraña en la cabeza. No habia duda era Phineas y Ferb.

En sus ojos había millones de sentimientos mezclados, y su corazon latia rapidamente parecia que se le iba a salir del pecho. Sus miradas se encontraron y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, un leve sonrojo aparecio en la mejilla de ambos.

-Isabella-susurro Phineas incrédulo. Ferb lo miraba sin entender hasta que dirigio su vista hasta donde la tenía su hermano, si ya lo entendía.

Isabella corrio hacia ellos y los abrazo entre lagrimas y risas. Ellos la miraron sorprendidos y contentos.

_Es el,al fin puedo verte. La distancia ya no sera nuestra enemiga por ahora, ojala supieras lo mucho que os he hechado de menos a todos, pero sobre todoa ti..._

-Os he estrañado...


End file.
